1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of rubber stamps, and more particularly to a novel handle for a rubber stamp which is foldable from a flat planer position into an upright position ready for use.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to construct a rubber stamp from wood products or plastic molding wherein a block is provided to which an elongated handle is screwed or otherwise attached thereto. Next, a rubber alpha/numeric or graphic representation is adhesively attached to the block on its side opposite to the side carrying the handle. Although such handles for rubber stramps are suitable for use, such component parts are difficult to send through the postal services since they are bulky and therefore require boxes and added postage. Also, assembly is required when such a bulky rubber stramp is sent through the mail.
Furthermore, when such stamps are purchased in a stationery store or the like, the stamp is constructed from a block to which the handle is attached. This requires a substantial inventory of different sizes of blocks and handles to be carried by the merchant in order to accommodate customer needs.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a novel handle or support for graphic or alpha/numeric rubber stamps that may be readily shipped in a flat condition utilizing conventional envelopes and which do not require the expense of additional postage, such as when boxes and weighted component parts are being mailed. Preferably, such a novel stamp holder or handle should be flat in one position and foldable to a usable position when removed from the envelope. Furthermore, such a novel foldable stamp should be suitable for packaging in a kit form in a flat condition so that the kit may be sold as a unit to the customer directly.